


A Pair of Uncommon Daggers

by stellacanta



Series: Crowe Week 2019 [7]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen, Mythical Beings & Creatures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 17:04:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18627514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellacanta/pseuds/stellacanta
Summary: Crowe Week 2019 day 7.black&au of your choiceMore than a few people had commented on the strangeness of Crowe’s daggers. The twin blades were dark gray (almost black), with a tinge of red, rather than the usual silvery sheen of metal.More than a few people had also wondered what they were made of, and, well, she didn’t have an answer to that.(She didn’t mind how strange they looked. They were useful, and that was good enough for her.)





	A Pair of Uncommon Daggers

Tredd had been the first to remark on the strangeness of Crowe’s daggers. “Black huh?” Crowe had looked up from where she had been wiping blood off of the garnet encrusted dagger. “Never seen a dagger that color before.”

Crowe had shrugged and held the dagger up to the light. “Mmm, yeah I suppose so.” She had frowned and turned the uneven blade slightly. “It was a gift.”

“Oh yeah?” The redhead had crossed his arms and cocked his head to the side. “Wonder what it’s made of, never seen black metal before.”

“It’s not black exactly,” she had replied. “It’s a very dark silver, the uneven edges just make it look like it’s black.” Tredd had just looked at it a bit more before shaking his head and going off to do whatever it was that he had been planning on doing.

Lib was the other person who remarked on the daggers. “Did you craft them yourself or something, Crowe,” he had asked with a grunt in the middle of warp training.

Crowe had laughed as she threw the dagger towards a higher ledge and warped to it. “Nah, I got them as a gift from a guy I knew.” It had felt weird calling the dragon a guy she knew, but it wasn’t a lie and she wasn’t sure how Lib would react to finding out the dagger had been a gift from a dragon. “Maybe he crafted them himself? You’re gonna have to ask him.”

Lib had rolled his eyes and followed her up to the ledge. Nyx hadn’t been able to take his eyes off the pair of daggers whenever she had them pulled out. When she had asked him about it, the other glaive had just shrugged and said something about them being different to anything he had ever seen. (She just chalked it up to Nyx being Nyx.)

Crowe had gotten plenty of other stares and comments on the daggers, but they were easy to brush aside. The daggers were functional, and sharp. Just what she needed.

She never gave the daggers, or what they were made of, any thought until she happened across the marshal one day. “Those daggers,” Cor Leonis said when he spotted them at her side.

She shrugged. “They were a gift.”

“May I see them?” Crowe stared at the marshal when he held out his hands for them. It was strange. No one had ever asked to see them before, and she didn’t know the man that well. Still, there was something about him that told her that she could trust the man, and that he wouldn’t try anything with her daggers.

“Uh yeah, sure.” She slipped the daggers out of their holsters and held the pair of them to the marshal, who promptly held them up to the light. There was a hint of wine red to the dark gray metal when he turned the daggers just so. She was close enough to the man that she could hear his breath hitch.

“Impressive,” the marshal said as he moved them back down and ran a finger along their edges. A pool of blood welled up from the shallow, but sharp, cuts that were formed. Crowe watched as she held his fingers up before he looked at the handles of the dagger and pressed a pinky on one of the points. Another bead of blood formed on the fleshy part of his pink. “The workmanship is excellent.” He handed the daggers back to Crowe and wiped the blood off on his pants. “Send my regards to the smith who crafted them.”

“O-okay,” she managed to stutter out as Cor Leonis nodded once at her and walked away. Her hands were raised in the air in a half wave as the man walked away from her. “I’ll do that- if I ever figure out who made them.” She frowned and looked down at the daggers. (The dragon would probably know who it was, but, well, that meant that she would have to go back and find him first. She had a feeling he wasn’t in that cave anymore.)


End file.
